Varcolac
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: What if something else was in play in Dracula? What if It saved Jonathan on the way to Munich, how would it change everything? Slash (M/M) and Femslash (F/F) . Chapter 15- Past posted
1. Varcolac

_Author's Note: What if in Bram Stoker's short story "Dracula's Guest" it wasn't Dracula that saved Johnathan as a wolf._

_The only thing I own is the name of the village Wilsing.  
__In my universe the Varcolac is a phsyical monster, not astral._

* * *

**Varcolac **

I walked past the carriage, the horses going wild, sensing on this night of nights even more, what I was.  
I ignored them, looking at the Englishman going down the road. To that village.

Jonathan Harker stops , looking back at me before contiuning on.  
I wanted to stop him. This was Walpurgis Nacht after all.  
The cursed Devil's Night, my night.

* * *

Here he was going into that destroyed village Wilsing, the tombs full of Strigoi.  
Full of vampires, Jonathan soon to be the guest of one.  
That Boyar, that Count Dracula.

Dracula would be interested in Johnathan I knew that. But it would do no one good if the Englishman was dead.  
I followed him, feeling the sun sink lower, smelling the storm brewing.  
Keeping the mortal in sight in the trees, keeping me out of his sight.

Hours later and he still wasn't yet tired, the clouds covering the sky , except for brief patches.  
As night descended and the storm increased he came upon the tombs of Wilsing.

* * *

It wasn't yet time for me transform, but he was too close to the tomb.  
As the hail fell and lightning flashed, him looking into the tomb, I ran forward faster than could be seen.  
I grabbed him, smelling the lightning , pulling him away into the snow before vanishing into the trees.

The vampire within turning to flame, I transformed then.  
One second a 'man' , next into an incredibly large wolf with glowing eyes.  
Only a second of pain and it was done.

Caustiously , I walked out to him. Ignoring the hail, more concerned with Jonathan.

* * *

His shoulder length black hair was loose now. Long eye-lashes closed, far from waking.  
I didn't know how long had passed, but seeing that he was now covered in ice.  
I lay down on top of him, licking his throat to keep him alive.  
Feeling both the restless vampires coming closer and the men Dracula had sent.

They would collide with us, if I did nothing.  
I started barking , howling and yapping.  
To frighten the vampires and get the mens' attention.

When the vampires were far away and the guard close enough, I got off of him.

* * *

Looking down at him for a second, I didn't want to leave.  
I forced myself to run away, hearing a shot ring out - just missing Jonathans' head.  
Running through the cemetry I growled uselessly at the Officer.  
Of course Dracula would have sent stupid men after him.  
If it wasn't for me, Jonathan Harker would be dead now.

I followed the guard of men and horses as I could.  
Turning as night into day back into a 'man'.  
To the town of Munich.

* * *

I would follow him.  
Even to Dracula's castle and Dracula himself.

I was Pricolici, not a mere Vampire.  
I was Varcolac the Wolf Demon.


	2. Treasure

_Author's Note: The chapters after will be from either Varcolac, Dracula or Jonathan's .  
Possibly other points of view.  
_

* * *

**Treasure**

I glared at the road , not wanting to scare my guest. I could smell the Demon on him , still.  
My men could have saved Harker Jonathan by themselves. It didn't have to interfere.  
Better though a Demon than an Angel, the spells on my Castle would hold out a Demon , unless they were invited in. Like I myself had to be into a Mortal home. They would not have held back an Angel.

Still I could see the Heavens' had a hand in this intervention.

* * *

Every while I stopped the carriage marking the treasure places. I was walking back from a far one, when I heard the wolves.

* * *

They were not under my Command, they were regular wolves It was commanding them.  
I walked up to the circle, the horses were wild again and my guest looked terrified to be so surrounded.  
With an honest effort of will I rested the Wolves from the Demons' control and sent them away.  
It had tried to scare me away with a few regular wolves.  
It was lucky the effort had drained strength from me.

* * *

Otherwise when Harker was asleep I would have tried to find him.  
I would hunt more often now.  
The Sisters' would need to be fed more often as well.  
To keep from Harker, though I would kill them if touched him.

* * *

Heaven, Angels and Demons against me for Harker.  
The Heavens' would not steal another from me.  
They would not have him, he was mine.

* * *

My pretty English treasure.

* * *

_End note: If you have any questions' review me and I'll try to anwser them in the next chapters or my Author's Notes.  
Thanks for reading._


	3. Books

_Authors' Note: Thanks to Chiara Polairix Edelstein for favouriting and reviewing._

_Though I'm thinking of having it be a triangle between Dracula/Jonathan/Varcolac  
for a while._

_Using a much younger Dracula to 'compete' with Varcolac for Jonathan._

* * *

**Books**

Jonathan stared in shock at what must surely be the Count.

He had expected a much older person, not a man just older than himself.  
With long black hair and mustache, pale skin and dark brown-almost red eyes.  
He smiles "Please, come in freely though as it is dangerous, I would recommend you to stay inside.  
Unless I am with you. Forgive me, I am Count Dracula."

* * *

I walked into the castle, wonderfully warm after the cold ride to get here.

Picking up my bag , I could not help remembering the wolves , from before surrounding the carriage.  
Or the one that saved my life in Munich, it had been bigger than the ones here.  
I was finally safe from wolves and predators in company and comfort.

* * *

I followed the Count to my chamber through another room.  
Putting my stuff away in my room, I wondered what the old carriage driver was doing.  
Having the rest he most likely needed after this horrid night, that I could get mine soon appealed greatly.

* * *

After I ate , the Count declining to join me, I felt uncommonly tired.  
Having moved to a more comfortable seat, I must have embarrassingly fallen asleep.  
I woke in my chamber bed, terrified of miniature wolves tearing me apart.

The room had a slight draft in it, from the slit window, I walked over to it.  
Looking out I remembered what Dracula had said about going outside.  
A giant forest, valleys and such it looked like heaven.  
I washed and then tried to trace the path from the previous night.

* * *

Getting lost I ended up in a gigantic library, how I could not remember.  
tapestries and books abounded, I walked through the shelves.  
I wanted to look, many of the closest ones were in english,  
but the farther away were not.

The most of the foreign ones looked at least over a hundred years.  
If not more, the things one could learn from those books.  
I wanted to read them.

* * *

Would the Count mind?


	4. Dream

_Authors' note : Thanks to _ Pazithia. Gallifreya_for Alerting._

* * *

**Dream**

Varcolac watched Jonathan, the Mortal hadn't yet spent enough time with the Count to figure out what he was. He wanted to protect him from the Vampire, but because of his being a Demon all he could do was wait in the courtyard. Wait and watch, it had been over a month since Jonathan's' arrival to the Castle Dracula. Jonathan had not yet come outside, not even once.

* * *

His shifting powers were not as powerful, it being daylight , the Angels' time but he could still change.  
He shifted into a more Demonic wolf form with bat wings and flew up until just away from the windows threshold. Varcolac sniffed the air, of course if the window had been open he could have gone in, but Dracula would have closed it.  
Jonathan was asleep in the bed , he still looked healthy. But what if those other Vampires got to him?

If only he convince Jonathan to come outside during the day, when Dracula would be weaker.  
Using his mental powers , Varcolac focused on Jonathan's' dreams.

* * *

_Jonathan's' dream_

When Varcolac appeared in the dream it was of the night in old Wilsing.  
He shifted into wolf form again , manipulating the dream to the Forest around the Castle.  
Jonathan looked around at the grounds of the Castle, at him.

"You." He says to me, voice soft "What are you doing here? Were you with those wolves at the carriage?"  
I shook my head with a whine, they had been under my control but I had not been with them.  
I had wanted too strongly to kill the disguised Count but then I could have hurt Jonathan, the Master wanted what remained of Dracula's soul.  
I just wanted to keep Jonathan safe, incredibly unusual for a Demon even a Wolf Demon.

I walked away from the Castle into the Forest, he scrambles up running after me.  
"Wait." he cries, I ran slowly enough so he could see me and reached the edge of a waterfall.  
Jonathan stops in wonder at the beauty of it.

I put my voice in his thoughts _'Come outside. Have a time of relaxation, surely you have worked hard enough.'_

_End of Jonathan's' dream_

* * *

I slipped out of his dream, back into my physical body, twisting on a warm current of air and flapping into the forest.

Night had fallen, I would hunt and return the day after. Hopefully, Jonathan would be outside than.


	5. Clearing

_Authors' Note: I made up Aurel Constantine , so that when it comes I can go shortly into Dracula's past.  
Will be using some historical information for his past, some I made up._

Romanian names :

Aurel said 'ow-Rel' , meaning 'gilded'

Traditional Romanian - Constantin , English - Constantine - said 'Kon-Sthan-Teen' both said the same way.  
Am using english spelling of Aurel's last name.

_Also I may make this into an reincarnation story, for Jonathan's' part._

Thanks everybody!

* * *

**Clearing**

Dracula paced the floor of the dining room. He worried, worried greatly , Jonathan was late.  
The young solicitor was never late he seemed to look forward to our time together in the library or just talking.

* * *

But Jonathan was never late, it almost would kill him it seemed if he realized he were ever late to anything. Where was Jonathan ? He did not want to lose his love so soon.

He had scoured the library, Jonathan's' rooms and the few unlocked doors.  
There was no trace of the Englishman, he could only have gone outside.  
Stepping into shadow I moved through it into the entrance hall and opened the unlocked door.

* * *

Still no sign of his friend, his treasure , what if a wolf had gotten to him?  
Kill the wolf that is what I would do , if that was the scenario.  
The only way to heal that here would be to change him, but he only wanted that if he could persuade Jonathan when he found out.

* * *

Let him be safe. I sniffed the air, scenting both Jonathan and ... the Varcolac, the Moon swallower Demon.

The Demon did want Jonathan, he would not have him.  
Jonathan belonged in the Castle with HIM.

* * *

I ran after the scent trails, out of the Courtyard into the Forest.  
It was trying to lure Jonathan away from me.  
The scent was stronger now, he was closer.

* * *

I entered a clearing, it was ringed by great ever green trees and falling from the precipice above, an enormous waterfall. The one I sought crouched on the shore by the river, the Demon in front of him, in wolven form.

"Jonathan." I called his name, losing his balance, he fell over at hearing my voice.  
I rushed over, perhaps a touch to fast and glared at 'wolf' .

* * *

It was smiling teeth bared at me. It was weaker in sunlight, as I was. Though it was stronger than I, Its being pure Demon.

The 'wolf' ruffled its fur, hackels raising and growled at me in warning. I resisted the urge to growl back, I did not want to frighten Jonathan. I circled it, and then kicked it in the side, the wolf howled flying two feet back into the river.

I bared my fangs at it, before lowering my lips and turning back to Jonathan.  
Now I could stop worrying for a time at least.

* * *

He was blinking, a startled " Drac-" leaving him , before he trailed off.

I liked hearing him say that, calling me a shorter version of my name.  
Calling me Dragon, like when I was with Aurel before Aurel was killed.  
How he had loved Aurel and Jonathan who looked so like him.

Than he starts again " Dracula ?" , I walked over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"I am here.' I replied ' Perhaps I should have remembered that you are curious.  
I would that you had told me, you would venture out to-day. "

* * *

We had gone slowly back to the Castle, while I made sure the Demon was not following us.  
We were back in the dining hall , before he replied

" I tried to find you to tell you so. You were not to be found any where I looked.  
But as you are Count and have many things in need of doing, I thought I would not be long and so I should not bother you."

"I am sorry, Jonathan I was asleep at the time of dawn. I ask you to call me Vlad , or Dracul as I have come in to the way of calling you Jonathan. I am glad that I arrived in time to save you from that wolf. Did not I tell you it was dangerous outside with out me?."

"Yes, You did. Thank you for saving me ... Vlad. I must have gotten lost in the forest, to have wandered so far."

I made Jonathan sit down and eat, after making sure he had no wounds from the Wolf.

* * *

As he ate I could not help but think of my long dead love Constantine Aurel.  
_Aurel had been as young as I when I met him as I was first time __Voivode__ in Wallachia.  
When we had after many good years and battles, entered my second time as Voivode against the Ottomans.  
Against my cursed brother, Radu that dearest Aurel was killed by my brother.  
When we had retreated from Wallichia in The Night Attack of __Targoviste__as it was now called.  
Aurel had become one of my guard by that time, and so much more.  
When not in battle Aurel had been so kind and gentle , not at all the warrior who had killed so many with I, myself. _

* * *

Jonathan breaks me out of my thoughts, clearing them . "Dracul , are you alright? . You look angry."

I sighed, "I am not angry at you...' I thought to myself I could never be angry at you. ' I am angry at my brother."

* * *

He had called me now both Vlad and Dracul at diffrent times , Aurel had done much the same.  
That made my Treasure even more curious "You have a brother? Why are you angry at him?"

"I had a little brother. My little brother Radu killed my lover, that is why I am angry at him."

A sympathic look in those dark eyes, how beautiful those eyes were.  
Jonathan moving closer to me, wanting to help me.  
How long had it been since some one had wanted to help me? Far too long.


	6. Letters

_Authors' Note:_

To , yes Dracula did go outside to rescue Jonathan. He was more worried about the Mortal than himself. As for the Castle , I like the looks of both , but prefer Poenari.

Thanks to _James Birdsong_ -Guest reviewer , and _wiseowl7_ for Alerting this.

* * *

**Letters**

Jonathan hadn't thought that the wolf was going to attack him. It was the same one that had saved him in that Graveyard after all. But to see Dracula, no Vlad , face the wolf to risk his own life to protect his guest. Learning after that how Vlad's own brother had killed his love.

How indirectly the wolves had helped to kill Aurel, it was sad. He wished he could help the Count, but he didn't know how he could.

* * *

Vlad had asked him if he had written to Mr. Hawkins yet. He yet to do so, his thoughts consumed with how Vlad had possibly saved him from an unpleasent death. How his dear friend Mina would have reacted to reciving such news, Jonathan did not want to guess.  
He hoped it would not come to that.

* * *

So , Jonathan almost forcing himself wrote first a letter to Mr. Hawkins , detailing how smoothly the transaction had been done.

Secondly he wrote to a letter to Mina, detailing his month. How beautiful the country was, the warm reception of the Count. Also , the strange dream that he'd had, about a wolf leading him to that waterfall. The result of divine intervention , that the Count had found him and saved him from becoming lost in beautiful but confusing sunlit forest around the Castle.  
It had been so close to turning in to evening, that it had been his fear to become lost.

* * *

Jonathan sincerely wished that Mina could have seen the Count for herself.  
Perhaps she could have explained his strange feelings , concerning the Count.  
Though he himself did not know what they were.

Now once again it was daytime and he found Vlad in the Library.  
The black-haired Count looked up at him, smiling  
"Friend Jonathan, have you written your letters yet?."

I replied "Yes, Vlad I have. Might I go and deliver them myself?"

* * *

"Of course, A-Jonathan. Some of my Gypsy arrive today, I trust they will treat you well as you go to the town. Still, I ask you to be careful. Some of the villagers do not trust strangers, especially not from my Citadel."

Vlad disappeared from the Library for a time, when he returned he had with him a sheathed longsword.  
It was quite beautiful, and incredibly engraved with images and such I knew not what.

The Count holds out the longsword to me.  
"I would that you take this and keep it with you, where you go. Lest some trouble find ."

* * *

I took it from Dracula , the longsword felt familar somehow, as if I should have used it in a dream.

How strange.


	7. Memory

_Author's Note:_

Sorry for the long wait. I got distracted with some other things and a bit of research for this.

This is the website I got the translations' from : .la/dictionary/english-romanian/

The translations are really sudden I know but hopefully it'll help with the feel of the story.  
You can tell me if you think it works or not.

* * *

**Memory**

I didn't know what had wakened me, but I was glad that I was now up.  
I pulled Jonathan into the Castle as the sun fully sank behind the mountains.  
Since the shadows were long around the door I could consider it night already come.  
"Jonathan?" I asked. He didn't respond, just blinked and stared past me.  
Then I smelled the remnants of blood on Aurel's old sword.

* * *

I took him up into the library, sitting on the couch beside him Jonathan says " I. Vlad. I . I killed them. "

He sounded hysterical, much like Aurel had after a battle that had been particularly bloody and gotten him injured.  
Just months before he would die, though I had not known it then.  
" Vlad Dracul- Inger , eu a omori pe ei . " *Vlad Dragon- Angel, I killed them* He mutters.

_'How does Jonathan know that? Aurel used to call me Dragon-Angel._  
_Se i leal i el dragul meu auriu parjol?'_ _*Is it true is he my dearest bright fire?*'_

* * *

I turned his head, brushing hair out of his face, looking in his eyes.  
"Go to sleep, Jonathan. It will be better when you wake up."  
He falls asleep nearly instantly, I picked him up and walked to his rooms.  
Taking Aurel's sword off Jonathan before putting him in the bed , noticing what I should have smelled before, a cut on his cheek.

_'My feelings now confused me. Desire for his blood, yet I had no desire for him because it would hurt him._  
_If Jonathan was my Auriu -Parjol* , if he was my dearest Aurel how could I do that to him?._  
_*Bright-fire*_

* * *

**Flashback**

I looked down at him. "Aurel! Aurel! Al meu dragoste, I a pomeni mizerabil. I a pomeni tardiv " _*Aurel! Aurel ! My love I am sorry. I am too late.*_

I dropped to my knees' beside my love and closest bodyguard. He blinks up at me, a sword had gone his leg armour leaving a bleeding gash behind.  
I prayed " Dumenezu. Dumnezeu sprijin Aurel, drept vindecabil."  
_* help Aurel as that can be healed.*_

Please My Lord, do not let him die. He can not get an infection, you CAN NOT take him from me.  
I picked Aurel up and brought him to my horse thinking 'Auriu prjol, voi gand a trai!'_ * Bright fire, you will be alive!.*  
_Aurel mutters, 'Dracul, Dracul, meu Inger-Dracul. Meu Dracul-Inger dinspre Dumnezeu'  
_*Devil, Dragon, my Angel-Devil. My Dragon-Angel from God.*_

Aurel's leg was covered in his own blood, the rest of his armour, body and his hair in others' blood.  
The pale skin and long raven-black hair almost turned red from it.  
_'It could not be an Omen. It is NOT an Omen. He is going to be fine.'_

Aurel's father Constantine was one of the few trustworthy , uncorrupt Boyars. Aurel was the first-born, the Heir of House Constantine.

Aurel was my love, just for that not only for I, his House and Wallachia he could **NOT** die.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aurel's hair had been longer even then Jonathan's' were, but I had seen that they looked similar.  
God had abandoned me, but I would not abandon Jonathan whether he was my Bright-fire or not.  
I went to the window to see if I needed to get some water into the shaving pot to clean the cut.

I could feel the Demon, I pulled my lips back baring my fangs at the Wolf that had tried to kill Jonathan.  
Standing outside the Castle gate was a Varcolac, it disappeared into the woods.

I would clean the cut, then re-strengthen the wards and spells, then I would go hunt for myself and the others.

* * *

Hopefully, Jonathan would be alright while I was away.

Even if God had abandoned me I could hope for Jonathan's protection could I not?


	8. Crina

_Author's Note:_

I've decided the Romanian will only be in Vlad and Jonathan's chapters. Except if ... but I wouldn't want to ruin it for you.

This chapter is from one of Vlad's 'Brides' point of view.

Meet ...

* * *

**Crina**

Crina looked at the Mortal , asleep on the dust-covered bed. _' I don't like this plan. What if Vlad comes home? What if he comes here?'_

Brown-haired Gabrielle hisses, " Why can we not take a bit? Vlad will never find out, he's a pretty thing no wonder that Vlad kept him to himself."

Blonde-haired Nicoleta slides over and sits down on the bed, looming over Vlad's guest.  
Myself saying " Go on, Nicoleta you were the first of us. "

* * *

Nicoleta smiles and lowers herself to her knees', sliding into the Man's dream for a bit more fun.  
Gabrielle and I doing the same, I blinked in surprise at where we were.

Some place I had never been with a clearing of trees' I had never seen, along with a pond and a path, surrounded by buildings of brick.

Standing by the pond was Harker , with him was a long brown-black haired man.  
_'With how much Vlad talks about him , I would have thought it would seem Vlad loves him.  
How much would it hurt him? Knowing that his Love dreams of someone else.'_

Gabrielle , Nicoleta and I staying back watching the Mortal's dream.

* * *

The brown-haired man putting his arms around the black-haired man's neck, pulling him close.

"Varcolac? What happened to Vlad , VLAD where are you ? V-Varcolac , W-w- what are you doing ? "

"Ssh, Jonathan. It doesn't matter. "

Gabrielle , Nicoleta and I watching avid as they kissed.

The black-haired one looking confused as the other man disappeared.

* * *

Nicoleta manipulated the dream, put it into the room we were in.  
She walks over to him, pushing him down onto the bed.  
Leaning over him, pulling her lips back slowly to bare her fangs.  
Putting her mouth down just until she hovered over his neck.

Gabrielle and I walking over and looking down.

Suddenly the window smashed open and Nicoleta was grabbed by the throat and thrown back into the glass on the floor.

* * *

Blood on the floor, from Nicoleta. _' I knew, I knew this was a bad idea. ' _

Gabrielle and I cringed back to Nicoleta , away from Vlad.

He turns to us , I had never seen him so furious.

Standing in front of Harker , his eyes blazing the colour of darkly bright, fresh blood.  
Nails further lengthened into claws, advancing on us.  
Reminding me that though it was centuries ago , Vlad was still Voivode Draculea the Warrior Prince of Wallachia.

* * *

Vlad shouting **" How dare you touch him. Jonathan is my Love. He belongs to me. **' calming ,still snarling through his fangs  
'...Your lucky the Varcolac can't get in here, I talked to him. As long as I don't harm Jonathan, he'll leave me alone. Varcolac didn't say anything about you three. Now Get OUT and hunt , before I rip you apart. If the Varcolac doesn't kill you I will. "

Nicoleta , Gabrielle and I 'walking' , truly running out in moon-lit dust to the village.  
Nicoleta snarling " Vlad never _Loved_ us. But he_ Loves _that Man. If he values that percious little human so much, we should kill him. Stealing Vlad from us. Turning him against us. He'll Change his precious _Jonathan_ if he really Loves him. "  
Gabrielle had an evilier look on her face than when she had killed her First - Born.

* * *

Nicoleta and Gabrielle laughing evilly. I didn't like this plan of their's.  
This plan of murder , Vlad was so much stronger than us, did they forget that?


	9. Mina

_Author's Note;_

Things in this chapter will be explained in the next , as it will be set before this.

You finally see who gets Jonathan and also stated/hinted Femslash at the end.

* * *

**Mina**

Mina was in awe of the Castle Dracul , she walked up to the doors and put her luggage down.  
Yes over three weeks ago Jonathan had described it in another letter, but it was amazing in real sight.  
_' I didn't think it would be so enormous. How could Jonathan not get lost here ?'  
_She had been too worried to stay in England anymore - plus she wanted see her old friend and talk.

The knock echoed over the Courtyard as a voice from above shouted  
" Nicoleta , you will NEVER hurt him again. Gabrielle either you will learn the same or you will DIE."

A scream over powering the knock. I stared as the door opened to reveal ... "Jonathan !"

* * *

There was something different about him , some strength that hadn't been there before.  
Jonathan's hair was longer over three months ago it had only been just past his shoulder.  
"Mina. I .. " Jonathan trailed off as he stared back at me. I hugged him , he felt stronger as well.

" Come in , Mina . I'll take you into the library then you can meet Vlad and Varcolac. "

He picked up my things and I followed him , noticing that there was a bandage on his shoulder.

"Jonathan. What happened , are you alright ? Did you hear those threats and who are Vlad and Varcolac?"

* * *

"I'm fine , Mina. A few of the women didn't want me to stay any longer and attacked me.  
Vlad , that is the Count didn't want them to try to kill me and he warned them.  
They didn't listen , Nicoleta and Gabrielle killed their sister Crina because she wouldn't help them.  
Then Nicoleta and Gabrielle went after me , if it were not for Varcolac I would been killed. "

I was concerned more now , Jonathan was talking about death as if he saw it everyday.  
_'They tried to kill him and Jonathan's still here ? Did he admit that he loves the Count ?_  
_Who is that Varcolac?'_

* * *

The library was bigger than anything I seen in England. With all the old books in it I was sure that Jonathan had spent most of his time here. I looked at the old books , he took one in a language I couldn't read and started on it. I asked "Jonathan. What language is that .?"

Jonathan awnsers as he and I sat down on a couch  
"Romanian. While I was helping Vlad with English , he didn't really need help, truly. He was helping me with his own language- Varcolac did too."

A few minutes later two men entered the Library , one with black hair and mustache and the other  
with brown hair. The two men looked surprised to see me. " Jonathan who is this ? " the brown-haired man asked.

* * *

The black-haired man , the Count Dracula awnsers " This is our Jonathan's dearest Mina. His old friend.  
Varcolac be good and take her luggage to Crina's old room. It is the best in condition for her."

_'Why did the Count say 'our Jonathan' ?'  
_As I walked up , I curtisied and said "Thank you for letting me stay on this short notice , Count Dracula. "

The Count nods and then following Varcolac I asked the man "Who are you ? Jonathan didn't mention you in his letters."

" I am Varcolac. I only met Jonathan when he delivered the letters and I helped him get away from the villagers."

* * *

"Why would he have needed to ? "

"The villagers do not trust those who come from here. They tried to kill him , as Nicoleta did.  
I helped to stop them .Vladimir did not trust me , when I came here until I swore I would not harm Jonathan. I feel that I knew Jonathan before I met him, though you would likely not understand it. "

As we reached the dead womans' room , I asked " Varcolac , why did the Count say 'our ' Jonathan ? If it is not too much. "

It was a beautiful room , covered in ornate silver and dark wooded furniture. It was filled with Carnations , especially by the windows. The bed was covered in silver and white drapes and pillows.

* * *

"From what Jonathan told us , you love Lucy Wenstra do you not ?"

_'Why would Jonathan tell them ? No one is supposed to know but us - not even Lucy knows._  
_Though Lucy wanted to come with as well- all those men would have come too. '_

"Yes, I love her. What has that to do with anything ? "

"Both Vladimir and I myself love Jonathan. We know that he loves both of us and so we have lived for the past weeks. Jonathan had wanted to write and tell you that we would be going to Vladimir's house in England next week. So that he could return to his job , but as you are now here , that won't be needed . "

* * *

_'Jonathan loves BOTH of them ? Surely love moves faster here than in England for I can't bring myself to tell Lucy. Yet Jonathan started here lesser than I in terms of love and now he has two loves._  
_Just as Lucy has her male suitors- she will never notice me._  
_Next week in England Jonathan, Dracula and Varcolac will have to pretend not to love each other."_

I watched Varcolac leave the room , then I got out my journal and wrote.  
Before I went to bed as it started turning light , there was a knock at the door.  
Expecting Jonathan I opened it and I saw a woman with brown hair.  
She was even more beautiful than Lucy was.

* * *

She says " I am Gabrielle. "

Gabrielle had beautiful dark gray-eyes and pale skin.  
Everyone in the Castle Dracul had pale skin.  
As if they mostly got up at night, instead of during day.

She smiles, then turns and disappears down the hallway.  
" I'll see you around, Mina. You are quite lovely. "

* * *

_Note to Journal :_

_Truly love moves fast in Romania , for I think my heart can not beat faster._  
_Yet faster it beats than for Lucy as an angelic Gabrielle._


	10. England

_Author's Note: _Thanks to_RideItLikeYouStoleIt _for following and thanks to the unofficial followers , because I'm sure your out there and all the readers .

* * *

**England**

Jonathan watched as Vlad and Varcolac lifted the heavy crates into the old house.  
He had offered to help but his loves having supernatural strength , had gently put him to side with Mina and Gabrielle.  
_' Vlad said he could go in the sun whenever without worrying about his powers, but what if something happens?'_

He and Mina both winced horribly as a scream came from the insane asylum.  
He wished almost that , horrible to Vlad and Varcolac as it would be , that Nicoleta had killed him so he wouldn't listen to the shrieking.  
It was absolutely horrid , yet better than Nicoleta 's death shriek a week ago.

* * *

Weeks ago Nicoleta had screamed at him , chasing him onto the castles' roof ripping a cut into his shoulder. When the oddest memory had come him, that he couldn't remember before that time.

**Flashback**

Aurel watched horrified as the wolves approached surrounding him , Radu had effectively killed him if this was his plan.

_'Pomeni mizerabil - meu Inger Dracul , meu Vlad' _* I'm sorry my Angel-Dragon , my Vlad*

Seeing a brown-black haired man on the edge of the wolves , Aurel screamed as one of the wolves bit him. He remembered the pain fading to nothing as suddenly the brown-haired warrior had silver feathered wings.

A voice saying " You will meet again, and then you will love him even more than now. "  
Silver feathers falling as everything faded to black.

Hearing a fading voice, Vlad 's voice

**"AUREL. AUREL. Please love , don't leave me. I love you Aurel Constantine. Forever. "**

**End Flashback**

* * *

When the memory faded Gabrielle was standing with Nicoleta - ripping apart a pleading Crina , begging them not to kill me. That they were better than this and Vlad would kill them.  
Well , Vlad had killed Nicoleta but had given Gabrielle a last chance to prove herself.

Surprisingly it was not just Mina that got along with Gabrielle , but myself though she had tried to kill me.  
Gabrielle turned and asks " Who are you ?"

I turned to see a brown haired man , I vaguely recognized him but could not remember his name.  
Too many things had happened since I first looked at this house for Vlad.

* * *

The man replies " I am Doctor Jack Seward , Jack I run the Intuition. I have never seen this many people here before. Say, weren't you here before ? " the last said to me.

I said " Yes, I was here to look at the house over six months ago for a client. My name is Jonathan , Jonathan Harker. It is nice to make your acquaintance again , Doctor. "

Vlad and Varcolac walked out of the gate into the road , I resisted the urge move closer to them. We were in England , everything was different now.

_'? When did the Castle become home ? I never thought that would happen. I thought it would be horrible until I had to leave. Then when we did have to leave , I didn't want to leave. '_

* * *

"Vlad , Varcolac this is Doctor Seward. He runs the Asylum on the hill. Doctor this is my Dra- my friend the Count Vladimir Dracula , whom I bought the house for. Along with Varcolac Pricolici and the Women are Miss. Murray and Miss. Drake who is a cousin of the Count's. "

_'STUPID don't say Dragoste, don't say Love. Don't make it more difficult , he wouldn't understand but still. Don't be suspect and stupid.'_

Then Vlad says " Perhaps Jonathan , we should take the rest of the luggage in. Mina and Gabrielle ? "

_'He's finally letting me help. Ahk, these are too heavy.'_

I had taken one of the boxes down and nearly fallen to the ground at the weight. Vlad taking the other end of the box - taking it into the house it was odd , because I didn't have to tell him to watch for things. Then the vampire wasn't a vampire for nothing , nor was Varcolac a Demon for nought.

* * *

Minutes later , Mina , Gabrielle and Varcolac came inside - and Varcolac says " I don't trust that Doctor and seeing as I am a Demon that is saying quite a lot. "

Mina replying " Varcolac you just met the man. Demon or not you judge as the rest of us do.  
I just wonder since he's one of Lucy's suitors , if he will tell her about our arrival. "

* * *

I was still glad to be back on solid land again. Mina and I had not had the most enchanting experience coming back to England. At least being sick of the sea had let me stay close to my loves. Vlad had insisted on staying in his coffin , mostly from dawn until noon. Varcolac was always with me in the room.

Though of course , the crew had been wary of us - because of the coffin , how Vlad's eyes had seemed red when we had boarded. Also because Varcolac's eyes were the colour of his wolven form - bright gold , the suspicions had even been thrown onto Mina and Gabrielle.

_' I had thought the suspicions would end on land , but perhaps if Varcolac was right. It was just beginning.'_

* * *

Jack Seward went back to his crazy people , he did not like how pale nearly all of the people moving into that house were. He did not like how that Varcolac had looked at him. He did not trust that Count , the man Jonathan had seemed different from what Jack remembered of him.

Nor did he like how close Lucy's friend and that Miss. Drake seemed. Perhaps he should telegraph Quincey or even better Van Helsing.

Yes , first he should telegraph his old teacher , he would be able to come and see if something was wrong with those people.  
Then , only then would he tell Lucy.

* * *

_'Maybe I can finally get Van Helsing to notice me as more than just a friend. As more than an apprentice. If he finds something.'_


	11. Observations

**Observations**

Turning away from the Carfax abbey Van Helsing looked at his former Apprentice , Jack Seward.  
_'I wonder has he noticed anything more odd since I got his telegram.'_

* * *

"Have you noticed anything since before I arrived ? " Jack's brown hair ruffled in the breeze.  
I hummed as I waited for him to answer.

He replies " I've noticed a few things..."  
I waited for him to continue , he was handsome enough to catch on.

He shakes his head , dark eyes glowing in the moons' light , before continuing  
" Well , the Count and his cousin Miss. Drake rarely come out during the day.  
Though when they do it is often in each others company , mainly they come out during the evening."

"Alright , what about the solicitor Harker and the School teacher Miss. Murray?"

"Harker and Miss. Murray leave in the morning for their work places' and return at the end of their days.  
When they get home they end up going outside with the Count , Miss. Drake and Pricolici.  
Lucy has been coming over and talking to Miss. Murray and Miss. Drake a lot lately.  
I observed them for a month before I called you and some times they have a dog and other times they do not."

_'Hmm, I think I know what the Count and his cousin are. '_

* * *

"What type of dog is it? Have there been any unusual deaths of humans lately?"

" I don't know what type of dog it is. It almost looks like a huge Wolf with golden eyes.  
Maybe even bigger than a Wolf. But no, there have been no cases of deaths.  
Just a lot of bites , but not any deaths. " Jack replies.

_' I'm sure now that Dracula and his cousin are Vampires._  
_But I have never heard of Vampires not killing their food._  
_Why would they deny their own instincts ? Unless they have reason to._  
_Pricolici that means werewolf or vampire. Could it be ? It could never work._  
_But I can't see any other way that it would work out.'_

" Jack, what did you that Pricolici 's' first name was ? It is important. "

" Varcolac , Varcolac Pricolici. "

* * *

I looked at him , trying to decide if Jack was strong enough to handle what I was about to tell him.  
He was smart enough to handle it , would I have to help him still to accept it ?

"It is plain to me that the Boyar Dracula and his cousin Miss. Drake are Vampires.  
It puzzled me that they would be able to keep themselves from killing their prey.  
Unless they had a reason too , are they unusually caring to anyone ?  
If they are then I will tell you what else I know. "

"Well , the men and the women all seem to be incredibly caring to each other.  
But they seem more inclined to each themselves instead of each other.  
I have heard the men calling each other some sort of "Dragoste" and "Meu Dragoste ".  
Van Helsing , I have no idea what they mean. "

* * *

"It means Love and My Love in Romanian. A Vampire wouldn't kill their prey because the one that they consider their Mate could hurt from it .  
It also explains why the Varcolac , why the Wolf Demon hasn't killed the Count.  
They both consider Harker their Mate.  
Maybe even think of each other as Mates as well.  
I think it is safe to assume that goes for Miss. Drake , Miss. Murray and Miss. Westenra as well."

* * *

"Well , there goes Quincey and Arthurs' chances of marrying Lucy. And mine. "

"Come now, you weren't seriously considering marrying the girl. She doesn't understand you.  
I can understand you more than that girl ever could. "

_'I didn't mean to say that. But it is true , Miss. Westenra could hardly understand him totally. I could , I do.'_

* * *

"Van Helsing do you really think they're Vampires and a Demon ?.  
It hardly seems logical but I can't explain it logically.  
Just like how the patient Renfield is screaming how **'The Master has abandoned me. ' **over and over.

Mostly he screams at Carfax as if 'The Master ' resides in that house.

One time when they were out on the lawn , Renfield escaped. He ran screaming at them , Pricolici grabbed and restrained him while Dracula got Harker and the others inside the house.  
When Renfield saw Pricolici's' face he started screaming in sheer terror , until Dracula came outside.  
Then he calmed down until we got there and he went quietly back into the asylum. "

* * *

"Jack , I am most certain after hearing that. Neither Vampires nor Demons are good company when their Mate or Mates are threatened.  
Most likely Dracula calmed Renfield down so that he wouldn't scare Harker with his screaming."

" You don't sound as uncomfortable as I thought you would , Van Helsing.  
I mean considering Dracula , Varcolac and Harker are all male.  
Shouldn't you want to kill them or something for it being a sin ?  
Especially , with Lucy , Miss. Drake and Miss. Murray ?. "

_'You would be surprised Jack, what I can tolerate when I love the same as others around me. '_

* * *

" No, they have not killed anyone that we know of. They are not dangerous until they kill someone.  
Though I would like to see this Boyar Dracula , I wish to ask him a few questions. "

Jack's eyes looking worried and frightened now, and I resisted the urge to run a hand over his hair to calm him.

He asks " What kind of questions would you want to ask a , a , a Vampire ? "

" I only wish to ask about his life and his past. "

* * *

_'He is handling this considerably well. _  
_Perhaps I can show him that until they kill they are not dangerous to anyone.'_


	12. Talking

**Talking**

Jack couldn't stop himself from cringing away when Miss. Gabrielle Drake opened the door.  
_'Thank god , that Van Helsing is here. Otherwise I do not know what I would do._  
_Unless I should lose consiousness , yet. '_

Van Helsing's reassuring voice " Hello , Madame. We would see the Boyar and speak to him. "

The brown haired female Vampire smiles , " Do come in , Masters Seward and Van Helsing. "

He was nervous following her , yet he could see how beautiful the old house was now.  
All of the dust was gone , the curtains and such were slightly old but perfect in condition.  
Obviously from some other place of more wealth and fancy then here.  
Everything was clean and sparkling , the walls and such having a dark beauty.  
It was lit only with moonlight and candles , it truly was beautiful but also terrifying.

* * *

They walked into a sitting room Varcolac , Harker and Dracula were there.

Miss. Drake had disappeared from sight.  
He looked over at his love , _' If Van Helsing can smile at a Demon and a Vampire so can I. '  
_Jack cringed again as the long - black haired and mustached Vampiric Count got up and gave a sweeping bow. Dracula's eyes glowing dark red in the moons' light.

"Welcome to our Home , I am Boyar Vladimir Dracula .  
These are my Mates Jonathan Harker/Constantine and Pricolici Varcolac.  
I have heard of you Van Helsing , for what would you try to trouble my Mates and I.  
I will not have you kill anyone. I take my hospitality VERY seriously. "

* * *

Van Helsing and I bowed , myself nervously.

_'Why did the, Vam- why did the Count say Harker/Constantine ?_  
_Last time it was just Harker. How can he be so calm he is sitting with a Demon.'_

We were invited to sit down in two chairs across from the couch.

"We are not here to hurt anyone , but I would ask you questions. "

" Why did you call Harker , Harker/Constantine ? That is my first question. "

The Count sitting down and putting a hand on Harker's , before he awnsered.

"Jonathan Harker was once four hundred years ago my love , Aurel Constantine.  
After I was turned into a Vampire , I realised that Aurel had been my Soul- Mate.  
When he was in my Castle in Romania he remembered who he had been.  
That is why I called him Harker/Constantine.  
What are your other questions ? "

_'What else does Van Helsing want to ask Dracula? I wish I could leave. '_

* * *

Van Helsing putting his hand on my arm to calm me as Harker smiled reassuring.

" Are you the same Vladimir Dracula that ruled Romania, that lead the Night Attack ? "

Draucla smiles , teeth looking sharp in the light .  
I shuddered, remembering what Van Helsing had said two days ago.

" I am the same.  
Aurel was my Love and my best Body Gaurd. The Heir of House Constantine.  
It took everything for myself not to give up after Radu killed him.  
But now , now I have finally not only my first Soul- Mate but my second. "

_'I would not want to get on Dracula's bad side in any circumstance._  
_Nor would I want to with Varcolac or Harker aah , Constantine ?. '_

* * *

"That is interesting and at lest you are a man of your word.  
My third question - Why did you not kill anyone yet ? "

Dracula standing , claws appearing on his fingers.

**" I WILL NOT THREATEN MY MATES. **  
**I LOST ONE LONG ENOUGH AGO, AND JUST GOT HIM BACK . **  
**I WILL NOT LOSE THEM BOTH NOW. "**

Harker and Varcolac -golden eyes glowing , standing each putting a hand on the Vampires' shoulders.  
"Vlad , Love. Calm down , we are not going anywhere. We are here. "

I couldn't help wishing that Van Helsing would be able to love me.  
Love me as Harker and the , the Wolf Demon loved the Vampire.

* * *

_'Dear God is that so much to ask ? That my, my Love could feel the same._  
_If only for a second not even that , just half a second. '_

Suddenly , Dracula pulled away from Harker and Varcolac , to push Harker to the floor.

* * *

Then the window shattered inward ...

_'__**DEAR GOD, **__What are those ?'_


	13. Enemies

**Enemies**

Varcolac growled as the two Fallen Angels burst into the room.

Each had two wings that shed broken , molding and bloody feathers.  
The skin cracking , dripping black blood and coloured dark beige.  
Their eyes solid black with green coloured lashes.  
Facial features distorted and warped forever beyond any recognition by long ago Holy Fire.  
They were even uglier than he remembered.

**" You have abandoned us , Varcolac. Your Mates will pay the price for your betrayal. "**  
The horrid voices , like a mixture of death screams and nails on bone.

_'No. I went against all of Hell to save my Mates._  
_I rebelled against Lucifer himself to help Heaven ._  
_I won my Mates love and I will not let them die._  
_I am Pricolici , I am Varcolac. '_

* * *

I snarled , transforming into my Demonic-winged Wolf form.  
Flinging myself at the one on the right , battering him with my wings and trying to bite him.  
Clawing him and raking a furrow into his face, that healed a second later.

_' Unless there's some Holy Water , I can't truly kill them._  
_Send them back sure , but I'm not an Angel I can't kill them._  
_Helping Heaven yes, but Blessed definitely not. '_

The Fallen grabs my right wing and throws me into the wall.  
I crashed thru it , right wing bone snapping in three places.  
Scrambling to my paws and folding my broken wing I rushed back out.  
Vlad was attempting to fight one and Van Helsing had put himself in front of Jack.

* * *

Van Helsing was losing worse than Vlad , I launched myself onto the Fallens' back.  
Tearing into its wings and biting its neck , the taste of sour blood filling my mouth.  
It screams in anger and spins around as I severed its left wing from its back.  
The Fallen screams yet again as something wet hit it , it sprinkled on me but I didn't feel anything.

I bit down even harder as suddenly Vlad screams **" Jonathan !"**.  
The Alpha of Wolf- Demons let go and threw himself on the other one.  
Gripping its arm and wrenching it away from his Mate , letting it go the Fallen flew back thru the window.  
Another scream this time it was Van Helsing "Jack " , Varcolac didn't care.

* * *

_'NO. NO. no. This can't be happening , this can't be. no. '_


	14. Transform

_Authors' Note :_ Its really cool that you and I _Chiara Polairix Edelstein _had the same idea , probably at the same time.

Hope you like this :)

* * *

**Transform**

Jonathan stared up at Vlad and Varcolac ,vision fading in and out, his mind distant and full of pain.  
He knew that _thing_ had most likely just killed him , like Radu had over 400 years ago.  
_' But I don't want to leave. Whats' Vlad saying , I can't hear him. ' _  
His words fading in and out of my hearing.

" JONATHAN. ... don't ... lose you. I won't lose you again.  
Want ... become ... Vampire "

Vlad's eyes were glowing dark red , Var's bright gold.  
I reached out a hand , hardly believing it was my own.  
I suddenly saw Mina hovering over Vlad , she looked as if she would be sick , then Van Helsing was pulling her away.

" y-y-Yes. I don't want to leave... you. Any of you , meu Dragosti. "

Var taking my hand and pulling me up into his arms , my vision fading out .  
Only the sense of being carried and dim worried words allowed to me.

* * *

A hand running thru my hair as Vlad says "Love ... Wake up. "  
I opened my eyes slowly , realizing that I was lying on our bed.

Var was hovering saying " You have to drink his blood , you've lost more than enough. "

I blinked as Var put an arm under my back and raised me to level with Vlad's bare chest.  
I realized that there was a line of blood in between his collar bones.  
I put my mouth against it , expecting it to taste like blood.

It had a strange almost honey-like taste to it.  
If Vlad hadn't joined in holding him , as weak as he was he wouldn't have managed.  
As Jonathan drank Vlad's' blood his body got weaker still , but his senses' were briefly sharp again.

The pain of the wound was fading as Varcolac says " It will be alright "

Then Vlad puts Jonathan down on the bed and they joined him.

* * *

Jonathan looks over at Vlad.

_' I can't believe this is actually happening. _  
_Now I won't have to worry about what they would do without me.'_

Varcolac running a hand over my side , Vlad running a hand thru my hair.

"Go to sleep , we'll be here when you wake up. We promise. "

My senses faded again and I fell asleep slowly.


	15. Past

**Past**

Van Helsing looked up as Harker came down with Dracula and Varcolac.  
He hadn't truly believed that the attack four days ago had happened until Varcolac had saved Jack.  
The Fallen Angels for surely they were so , had nearly killed Jack as well as Harker.

Thankfully , the Fallens' sword had scratched Jack's side where as the others' had gone thru Harkers' chest. He ran a hand thru Jack's hair , the Doctor had fallen asleep waiting for the others to come down.  
Mina as the school teacher had asked to be called, stood up and ran to her friend.

* * *

Over in Jack's asylum the patient Renfield was screaming again loud enough to be heard clearly.  
Harker stops and shakes his head , a brief pained expression on his face.  
The Count snarls wordlessly at Renfield.

Jack flinched in his arms as Renfield's screams ripped into whatever dream he'd been having.  
For a second my apprentice , former apprentice's eyes opened.

_' Ah my young love, how beautiful your eyes. Dark as a storm and yet bright as a star._  
_I would hope you would always look at me with that softness._  
_But alas , I am far too old for you. You would never love an old man. '_

" Go back to sleep ,L- Jack. " That was far too close a slip up.

A brief smile as Jack's eyes slowly closed and he fell almost instantaneously back asleep.

* * *

Then Harkers' voice asks " Is he alright ?

"He is fine , just sleeping.  
He wanted to make sure you came down before he did.  
He did not _quite_ manage it. "

* * *

A smile from the new Vampire , Harker hadn't changed at all in his looks in the past three days.  
Long black hair and his eyes were still dark brown/black , I had almost expected them to be red.  
Like Dracula's since he was the one who had changed him.  
I doubted that the Count had red eyes 400 hundred years ago with Constantine.

"Did you always have red eyes ? " I decided to ask the Count.

Dracula , Varcolac and Harker sat down on the couch as three days ago.

* * *

Dracula runs a hand over Harker's shoulder as he begins

" It was my Love, a year after my idiot brother Radu had killed you.  
No matter how many potential wives my subjects sent me, they weren't you.  
I didn't want to live because I couldn't find and kill Radu.  
Even if I did , it wouldn't give me you again.

Wondering why God couldn't just kill me.  
Wondering why God would take you away from me.  
When I had only done His will while I loved you.  
I wandered in the country-side for days at a time.

Then that Vampire found me.  
His name was Marcus and he asked what was wrong with me.  
I explained to Marcus about you and what my brother had done.  
He asked if I wanted to be able to get revenge for you without worrying about dying.

I said that I would do anything if I could get back at Radu.  
Marcus said he would change me into a Vampire and after he trained me.  
After he trained me , he would leave me to revenge and then I could wait for you.

* * *

I didn't really believe him until I woke up as a Vampire.  
He explained that I could still rule Wallachia ,even though I would be sensitive to the light.  
When I got back to the Castle they wondered why my eyes had changed.  
I asked what they meant and they said that my eyes were red.

I had no idea since I could no longer see myself , I managed to pass over it.  
I said it was because I had mourned so much of my people having fallen in battle.  
Later after over ten years of planning I was finally ready to kill Radu.

I was feeling so much anger at seeing him in his bed with a lover.  
I killed his lover first , a single stab since I wasn't angry at _him_.  
But I was angry at my brother for killing my only love and his love being alive.

I snarled as I stood over Radu , he woke up and screamed in terror at me.  
I relished that sound , it almost made ten years worth waiting.  
But I wasn't ever going to be satisfied with just scaring him.  
I forced myself to only stab him ten times , bite him and then break his neck. "

* * *

The Count snarls as he finishes the sentence.  
Then he kisses both of his Mates lightly.

It made me look down at Jack still asleep.  
I couldn't help wondering if that story would have interested him.

_'Otherwise no the Count didn't always have red eyes.'_

Then Van Helsing asks "Why did your eyes change color and Harker's didn't ? "

* * *

The black-haired and moustached Count shrugs elegantly and then says  
"Come , Jonathan . Gabrielle and I will teach you to hunt.  
We wouldn't want you attacking Miss. Lucy when she comes tomorrow. "

_'I am glad that girls not interested in Jack._  
_Should I tell Arthur and Quincy the real reason I have been absent._  
_I was supposed to contact them three days ago._  
_Perhaps they will come with her and I can explain. '_


End file.
